


You Aren't Alone

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw





	

“And I have… right. There isn’t anyone…” Mick said and his voice sounds a bit melancholic and because Leonard knew him much longer than everyone else he could also hear the sadness in his voice. But these words made him sad too because actually he thought that Mick knew that he belonged always to his family. But with everything that had happened in the last couple weeks, it had changed everything. Nothing was the same anymore and everything has changed between Mick and him and as everyone left the main-room, the thief walked back down to the basement in the Waverider. It turns out that had became his favorite spot where he could be alone for a while and where no one was looking for him.

 

Leonard was there for a while before Sara came to him and caught the tennis ball with which one he was playing with. “Actually when I said 'You should talk with Mick' I didn’t mean that you both should talk with your fists…” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the thief with a very serious which caused him to roll his eyes at her. “I saw that, Leonard. What’s the problem with you and Mick?” She asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Maybe that nothing is the same anymore?” 

“Nothing is the same anymore since we came on this ship the first time, Snart! If you would stop pitying yourself and finally talk about your feelings!” Leonard looked at Sara very serious. Since when did she talk to him like that? No one ever talked to him like that. That’s why he gave her a cold look but he noticed that the young woman isn't bothered about it. But on the other hand he knew that Sara was right. 

“We aren’t open for touchy-feeley!” Leonard said after a long sigh.

“Then you better open up for touchy-feeley and I better not find you here again until you have talked with Mick about your feelings. I know you both aren’t only partners.” And with this words she threw the tennis ball back to the thief, who caught it, feeling very confused. Was it so obviously that he saw more in Mick than only a partner and maybe friend? That she could see all the feelings he was hiding the whole time because of the pyromaniac? Leonard threw the tennis ball against the wall a few times and caught it again while he was thinking. Then he got up as fast as he could because he wanted to listen to Sara and talk with Mick. He had wasted enough time as it is.

 

Leonard was looking for Mick everywhere on the Waverider until he found him in the kitchen where he was looking for some food. “We need to talk, Mick…” The thief said to his partner and noticed how Mick froze as he was bringing a chicken wing to his mouth. 

“We just had a talk a couple days ago…” He said before he starts eating. Leonard knew that it won’t be easy with his partner, neither of them being big talkers, Mick less of one. That’s why he needs to start. That’s why he sat down on a chair opposite from him and was watching how the pyromaniac was focused on eating his food. “You said that you didn't have anyone. But you know exactly that you have always been apart of my family.... To Lisa and me.” His voice sounds normal but somehow he couldn’t hide that he felt hurt because of Mick's words from earlier.His partner could hear this as well because he gave him a quick look before he took another chicken wing again.

“I’m not in the mood for touchy-feely, Snart!”

 

Leonard ran a hand over his face because he knew Mick was going to reply that way, that Mick doesn’t want to talk about it. That nothing was the same anymore. But actually his partner was never the touchy-feely type of guy. The younger man neither but there was a lot they needed to talk about and maybe he should start and hope that Mick would feel the same at the end. Or maybe rip his heart out and throw it away. But either way if Leonard didn't start then this conversation wasn't going to go any further.

 

“I know I made a mistake, Mick. I know I shouldn't have forced you to come on this trip with me, I know I shouldn't have beat you down when we were in 2046. I know that you felt like that was home there. But… Mick you are my family and I needed you here. Lisa would have ripped my head off if I didn'y bring you back…” Ok that was probably a lie. The reason why he wouldn’t leave him there was because he needed him. That he felt bad and not like himself as he gave everyone the feeling that he killed Mick. 

“Yeah… right…” Came only from Mick while he doesn’t look at the thief, giving off the feeling that he still doesn't want to talk about this. 

“Ok… no. I lied. Maybe Lisa wouldn't rip my head off but… You are my friend, Mick.”

 

“Can you just get to the point, Snart?” Mick asked, his voice was really rough at the moment. Leonard could understand it, with everything that had happened between them. He was still a bit nervous about this anyways, because they both never had such a conversation before. And it was the first time for the younger man that he would talk about his feelings out loud. 

“It’s true, Mick. We have known each other since thirty years now, since you saved my ass in juvie, and it doesn’t matter what happened...all the time I was always on your side. And as a few prison guards tried to break you I was there too. I never left you even when you had your moments where you wanted to destroy everything!” Leonard's voice was slow but also quiet. He knew Mick would understand him when he talked to him as usual. But this wasn’t the right time for that. Leonard noticed that there was a small smile on the lips from the pyromaniac.

“Yeah… probably because you knew how to cool me down all the time.” 

“It was never easy but yeah it’s true. Listen… Had I known that this was going to happen with the timemasters I never would have left you there. I was always going to come back for you, Mick.”

 

“We already went over this, Snart. You are a part of this little team here. You are closer to them… to Blondie than to me…” And for him was this conversation was over and he wanted to go. But for Leonard it wasn’t over. He know what was the problem was already. His partner was jealous. Even if he doesn’t need to be jealous about it. Leonard needed to tell him his whole feelings. Feelings he'd felt for a long time. His heart starts beating faster as the thief grabbed the wrist from the older man and ignored the look from him in that moment. 

“I’m not done yet. Damn, Mick! Maybe you don’t like this team. But they deserve a chance. But we have always looked out for each other. And that never stopped! Why do you think that Sara means more for me than you do? You are my best friend, even if you don’t believe that!” But then Leonard got up and wanted to stake everything on one card. He went closer to the confused Mick and whispered: “You are more for me than only a partner for heists, Mick. Or… or a friend. You are a brother to me.” Actually… no there was more. Much more. But he couldn’t put his feelings in words anymore because he couldn’t think and his heart was beating so fast. And not only because of his feelings but because of the reaction from the pyromaniac too. Grabbing Mick before he could say anything, he pulled him into a kiss. 

 

But he could only kiss him for a few seconds because the other man turn back from him. “What the hell?” Mick was asking and Leonard noticed how his hand turn into a fist and he knew that his partner… the man that he loved… isn’t feeling the same. And he made himself ready to feel this fist in his face again. But then he could feel something different. Different like lips from the other man on his own one and in this moment his heart was beating fast. Was he feeling the same thing like what the thief felt for the pyromaniac? Leonard doesn’t know. But he enjoyed the feeling from the lips from the other male on his own one and closed his eyes to enjoy that feeling. Even as Mick pushed him against the wall and deepened the kiss more and let it go wilder. The thief could feel that Mick wanted to do this for a long time.

 

This kiss went on for a very long time. Until both couldn’t breathe anymore. Pulling back, both looked into each others eyes and for the first time Leonard doesn’t know what he should say. “I wanted to do since a very long time…” He could hear the words from Mick and the thief must swallow about it and he noticed how his heart was still beating fast and there was a feeling in his stomach he couldn’t explain. 

“Why didn't you before?” Leonard asked and took one hand from Mick in his own one and he noticed all the calluses from holding guns or from using fire.

“Because I didn’t know if I would destroy everything… Like I always do.” Mick said and squeezed his hand a bit more.

“You don’t destroy things, Mick. Stop thinking that!” Leonard couldn’t stop looking in the eyes from the pyromaniac. The first time after thirty years he noticed how beautiful they were and that he was close to drowning in them.

 

But then he noticed how Mick starts to pulling him out of the kitchen. “Where are you going?” He asked and raised an eyebrow. But he followed him hand in hand with his partner. “Somewhere where we are alone and no one could disturb us.” He said but took his hand back from Leonard's as he saw someone was coming around the corner. It was Sara and she could see both Leonard and Mick trying to hide something...badly. And Leonard had the feeling that the young assassin could see everything and somehow he had the feeling that she knows what’s going on. But she doesn’t say anything and only passed them.

 

And as Mick and Leonard reached their room that they were sharing with each other, the older man pulled his partner inside and pushed him against the wall after Gideon closed the door behind them. Kissing him again. Wild and hungry which the thief enjoyed really much that he kissed him back the same way to show the pyromaniac how much he wanted it. Actually he hated physical contact but as the older man ran with his hands over his body he accepted it and must admit that he really enjoys it. But as the hands from Mick disappear under his sweater and start stroking over his skin he stopped the kiss. “Mick…” He said but he noticed that the pyromaniac doesn’t want to stop. He started to kiss his neck and throat while his hands still ran over his body and were touching his skin everywhere. Then he noticed how the other man start to undress him and throw his jacket and sweater away. “Mick…” Leonard said again and his breath goes heavy while his heart starts racing. He was nervous. Really nervous.

 

But after Leonard were landing on the bed where Mick had pushed him and started to kiss him again on his neck he knew that he needs to stop him somehow. “Mick, wait!” He said a bit more serious and noticed how the other male looked at him confused. “Can we… just take it a bit slow?” Leonard asked and was nervous right now. Especially as he could see the look from the other male. “Mick, I… It’s… I never done this with anyone.” He said and was wondering why he was speaking with a stammer. That wasn’t him. And he could see that Mick also noticed that. “You're a virgin?” He asked and from his tone Leonard could hear that he couldn’t believe that. Somehow it makes him more nervous and he wanted to get up and grab his clothes.

 

But right in that moment Mick pushed him back on the bed and sat down next to him. “So you're a virgin. I'd be lying to you if I didn't say that this is the moment I've been waiting for so long. But… we can wait if that is what you want.” Leonard was surprised that Mick gave him that choice. But he shook his head and said: “No… I want it. But… I don’t want to rush.” He swallows because he knew exactly how sex with Mick was. Always fast. Leonard saw how it was when they were in prison together. The other male shrugged with his shoulders before he said: “I admit that this is also my first time doing this with a virgin but if you really want it…” Leonard raised his eyebrows before he cupped the cheeks from Mick and he started to kiss him again. This time it was his turn to let the kiss get deeper and start to play with the tongue from the pyromaniac and he answered the play with a smile on his face.

 

Damn… the cold-hearted thief had never thought that this could feel so amazing. The strong arms around him, his skin against Mick's. together in one bed and only kissing each other. Leonard could feel that this was a first for Mick as well. The first time in being patient and not rushing everything. Leonard ran his hands over the skin from Mick and stopped at his chest for a second before he stroke his long fingers over the burning scars. The other male looked only in his eyes before he starts kissing his neck and the thief closed his eyes.

 

Damn… Mick couldn’t tell since how long he wanted this. This with his partner and friend. And since he knew that Leonard felt the same for him he couldn’t wait doing this with him. That the younger man next to him was still a virgin makes it a bit difficult but Mick wanted to make it as comfortable as possible for him. Even if he was eager to rush. He showed it as he ran his hands over his body, down to his pants and he starts moving his hand over the bulge between his legs. Noticing the soft sigh that passed from Leonard's lips. Kissing down along his chest and running his tongue over one of his nipples.

 

“Damn… Mick…” Leonard mumbled and put a hand on his partner's shaved head, he can’t believe that he is being so soft and patient. All of this makes him want to running his hand over Mick. He wants it badly and he starts to stroke with his long and thin fingers over the neck and back from the other male and lead it to his buttcheeks. “Hm… how it seems there is still ways that you surprise me.” Mick said and was teasing Leonard and the eyes from both males met each other. “I was waiting since thirty years for that moment. Do you really think that I can wait much longer?” Leonard said and a smile appears on his lips because he was also teasing the pyromaniac. Yes he wanted it but he was also afraid of everything. But he knew that Mick won’t hurt him. At least not right now. Then he could see a smile on the face from the older man. A dirty smile before he sat up.

 

And a few seconds later both were completely naked because Mick removed his pants and then removed Leonard's pants and boxers with Leonard helping him. It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other naked. But this time was different. And that was the reason why his cheeks turn a bit red. Mick noticed that and couldn't help but laugh a bit because of that. Then he starts kissing Leonard again, whom answered the kiss very hungry. “You are cute when you blush, Snart.” Mick mumbled against the lips of his partner. Leonard wanted to reply to that but in this moment he could feel a hand on his cock, stroking it. And he let out a surprised gasped.

 

“Mick…” Came out of Leonard's mouth and soon he was begging for more while the other male was stroking his cock. But while he was looking in Mick's eyes, he was running his hand over his chest and was stroking all of his muscles which made his heart beats faster again. Damn… for how long he wanted to touch them? And now he could finally do that and he really enjoys that. But before he could do anything else he could feel how Mick took his hand and leads it to his own cock. Leonard swallowed and kissed the other male again while he starts stroking Mick's cock, and could hear how he enjoys that.

 

After a while Mick couldn’t wait much longer and he starts kissing the neck from his partner again before he whispers in his ear: “I want you, Leonard.” It was the first time in a long while since he called him by his name. But this let drive a shudder through Leonard's body and he loved how Mick said his name. He wanted him, like the thief wanted Mick. “Mick, I…” He whispered and stopped the movements on his cock. But before he could say more he could feel a finger on his lips. “Sh… do you trust me?” Mick asked and looked into Leonard's eyes, making the younger man bite his lips. Actually Mick was the only man he really trusted with anything and everything. Of course they had their moments but he doesn’t want to think on them now. Then he nods before he whispers: “More than anyone…” And in that moment he could feel the lips from Mick on his own again before he pushed him back on the bed. Resting his hands on Leonard's shoulders as he moved him to lay out on his stomach.

 

It takes a few seconds until Leonard could feel something sliding into him and he opened his eyes wide and his breathing picks up. It was a weird feeling. “Mick…” Came out of his mouth and he had to admit that he was afraid now but before he could say something else, there were warm lips on his back and shoulders that made him relax and his anxiety almost disappear. But his heart was still racing...beating loud and strong in his chest. Especially as Mick starts to move his finger in him.

 

It takes a while until he gets used to it and starts to enjoy it. His body relaxing into the feeling, noticing this Mick added a second finger and for the moment there was this feeling again but with all the kisses on his back and his neck he stayed relax and started to like it. And somehow now he couldn’t wait until he could feel Mick's cock inside of him. He had seen the size of him but he trusted that Mick would it make as comfortable as possible for him, it was just going to take some work. That’s why he was waiting and out of his mouth came a few noises to show how much he was enjoying it. Also as he could feel how Mick starts to widen him after adding a third finger and continuing with his work.

 

“Mick… please…” Leonard said after a while and turned his had to look at Mick, their eyes meeting. “I want you… now!” He add and his heart was beating faster because he couldn’t believe that this was all still happening right here and right now.

“I want you too, Leonard. But are you sure?” Mick whispered, looking into the eyes from the man underneath him and received a nod. "I'm sure.” He said and turned around back onto his back and was looking up at his partner. “I never wanted something so much like I want to feel you inside me….” He add and ran with his long fingers over Mick's chest, down to his cock. Noticing how Mick starts to breath heavy. “Careful what you wish for, boss! That might not end very well…” He said and gave Leonard a serious look but had a smile on his face. “Well… then show me how it could end…” The younger man said but his heart was still racing because he knew that he would feel Micks cock inside of him very soon. And alone this thought drives him already crazy.

 

Leonard was watching Mick as he crawls down to him and placed himself between his legs and starts to made his cock wet with his spit. Then he raised his hips a bit and lead his cock to Leonard's hole and after a look at the younger man he pushed his cock inside of him. Making Leonard scream because the first moment it hurts and fear took over. But then he could feel the lips from the older male on his own, kissing him softly. “Sh… everything is good, Leonard.” Mick said slowly while he pushed his big cock deeper inside of Leonard, what let him gasp more and his entire body tensed even though he wanted this. “Relax…” He whispers in the ear of his partner and the thief closed his eyes and starts to enjoy the lips on his ear and then on his neck.

 

At first the cock from Mick felt very uncomfortable in him but after a while he starts to enjoy it and something in his body wanted more. And he starts to move his hips a bit to show the pyromaniac that he was ready for more and he noticed that he was already waiting for this because he starts already moving while he was kissing his chest. Then the pyromaniac put his hand next to Leonard's head and looked into his eyes while he start thrusting into him. Leonard starts to focus on his brown eyes in which he was drowning and let's the pleasure take over, the pain now gone. The thief starts moaning and let out the pleasure he felt right now. Especially as Mick starts thrusting into him. Slow at first but then he goes faster and deeper and soon both were moaning and lost in the moment of pleasure.

 

After a while he noticed how Mick starts to brush against his sensitive spot and that stars appear on his eyes and he moans louder. “Mick… please… don’t stop!” Leonard whispers before he moans again and wrapped his legs around his partner's hips, that let him go deeper and his moaning starts growing louder but then he could feel something. Something what tells him that his climax wasn’t far away anymore. Before he could say something, his climax was steadily washing over him and he couldn’t push it away. Leonard was screaming from the pleasure which is going through his body and a few seconds later he could feel as Mick was reaching his high too and he could feel how something warm fills him and the thief knew that it was the sperm from his partner. And after that he noticed how Mick pulls his cock out and laid down next to him, breathing heavy like him.

 

It was a while until both man could say anything again and somehow Leonard felt very cuddly right now. He never felt like this but he let this feeling overwhelm him and he snuggled next to Mick, who wrapped his arms around him. The thief kissed Mick's chest and whispered: “It was awesome.” He noticed that Mick was smiling as he answered: “Yeah… and also my first time in doing it slow but it was really worth it!” Leonard was only smiling and he closed his eyes to enjoy the last moments with Mick before they have to be back in the main-room for the next mission. And it was quiet for a while between them until Mick asked: “And with you and Blondie?” Leonard groaned and rolled with his eyes before he looked at his partner. 

“With Sara and me isn’t anything! There was never anything. She is only a friend. Nothing more. The only one which means something for me was always you.” And he kissed Mick again and noticed that the other male was kissing him back and he enjoyed that feeling. But then Leonard stopped the kiss and looked into the brown eyes from the pyromaniac before he add: “And without Sara this never happened! She convinced me to talk with you… twice! And now stop your jealousy and kiss me, pyro!” He add and noticed how the older male pull him closer and kissed him with a lot of passion and the thief only closed his eyes and enjoyed that feeling.

 

On Sunday, 6 November 2016, 7:46, ?Trafalgar Law? wrote:

 

“And I have… right. There isn’t anyone…” Mick said and his voice sounds a bit melancholic and because Leonard knew him much longer as everyone else did he could also hear sadness out of his voice. But this words made him sad too because actually he thought that Mick knew that he belonged always to his family. But everything what happened in the last couple weeks changed everything. Nothing was the same anymore and everything has changed between Mick and him. And as everyone left the main-room, the thief walked back in the basement from the Waverider. It turns out that it became his favorite spot where he could be alone for a while and no one was looking for him.

Leonard was there since a while as Sara came to him and catch the tennis ball with which one he was playing with. “Actually with “You should talk with Mick” I didn’t mean that you both should talk with your fists…” She crossed her arms before her chest and looked at the thief very serious what let him only roll with his eyes. “I saw that, Leonard. What’s the problem with you and Mick?” She asked and raised an eyebrow. “Maybe that nothing is the same anymore?” “Nothing is the same anymore since we came on this ship the first time, Snart! If you would stop pity yourself and finally talk about your feelings!” Leonard looked at Sara very serious. Since when she was talking to him like that? No one ever did that before. That’s why he gave her a cold look but he noticed that the young woman doesn’t care about it. But on the other side he knew that Sara was right. “We aren’t open for feely-touchy!” Leonard said after a long sigh. “Then you better open up for feely-touchy and I better don’t find you here again if you haven’t talk with Mick about your feelings. I know you both aren’t only partners.” And with this words she throw the tennis ball back to the thief, which catch it very confused. Was it so obviously that he saw more in Mick as only a partner and maybe friend? That she could see all the feelings he was hiding the whole time because of the pyromaniac? Leonard throw the tennis ball against the wall a few times and catch it again while he was thinking. Then he got up as fast as he could because he wanted to listen to Sara and talk with Mick. How it seems it was more than behind time.

Leonard was looking for Mick on the whole Waverider until he could find him in the kitchen where he was looking for some food. “We need to talk, Mick…” The thief said to his partner and noticed how he froze with his action to lead the chicken wing to his mouth. “We were talking a couple days ago…” He said before he starts eating. Leonard knew that it won’t be easy with his partner because he wasn’t the big talker. That’s why maybe he needs to start. That’s why he sat down on a chair on the opposite from him and he was watching how the pyromaniac was eating the food. “You said that you hasn’t anyone. But you know exactly that you belonged always to the family. To Lisa and me.” His voice sounds normal but somehow he couldn’t hide that he felt hurt because of the words from Mick earlier. And this could also hear his partner because he gave him a quick look before he took one chicken wing again. “I’m not in the mood for feely-touchy, Snart!”

Leonard ran with his hand over his face because he actually knew that this answer will follow. That Mick doesn’t want to talk about it. That nothing was the same anymore. But actually his partner was never the feely-touchy type of guy. The younger man neither but there was a lot which needed to talk. And maybe he should start with it and hope that Mick would feel the same at the end. Or maybe rip his heart out and throw it away. And somehow someone needs to start.

“I know I made a mistake, Mick. I know I hadn’t force you to come with me on that trip. I know I hadn’t beat you down as we were in 2046 and I saw you felt like home there. But… Mick you are family and I needed you here. Lisa had ripped my head off if I wouldn’t bring you back…” Ok that was probably a lie. The reason why he wouldn’t let him there was because he needed him. That he felt bad and not like himself as he gave everyone the feeling that he killed Mick. “Yeah… right…” Came only from Mick while he doesn’t look at the thief and somehow he had the feeling that he doesn’t want to talk. “Ok… no. I lied. Maybe Lisa had rip my head off but… You are my friend, Mick.”

“Can you just come to the point, Snart?” Mick asked and his voice was really rough at the moment. And Leonard could understand it because of everything what happened. But he was a bit nervous anyway because they both never had such a conversation before. And it was the first time for the younger man that he would talk about his feelings. “It’s true, Mick. We know each other since thirty years now, since you saved my ass in juvie, and doesn’t matter what happened all the time I was always on your side. And as a few prison guards tried to break you I was there too. I never left you even when you had your moments where you wanted to destroy everything!” Leonards voices was slowly but also silent. He knew Mick would understand him when he would talk to him as usual. But this wasn’t the right time for that. But he noticed that there was a small smile on the lips from the pyromaniac. “Yeah… probably because you knew how you could cool me down all the time.” “It was never easy but yeah it’s true. Listen… Had I known that this will happen with the timemasters I never left you there. I had always come back for you, Mick.”

“We had this, Snart. You are a part of this little team here. You are closer to them… to Blondie as to me…” And for him was this conversation over and he wanted to go. But for Leonard wasn’t it over. He know what was the problem was already. His partner was jealous. Even if he doesn’t need to be jealous about it. But he need to tell him his whole feelings. Feelings he felt since a while ago. And his heart starts beating faster as the thief grab the wrist from the older man and he ignored the look from him in that moment. “I’m not done yet. Damn, Mick! Maybe you don’t like this team. But they deserve a chance. But we looked always out of each other. And that never stopped! Why do you think that Sara means more for me as you do? You are my best friend, even if you don’t believe that!” But then Leonard got up and wanted to stake everything on one card. He went closer to the confused Mick and whispered: “You are more for me as only a partner for heists, Mick. Or… or a friend. You are a brother for me.” Actually… no there was more. Much more. But he couldn’t put his feelings in words anymore because he couldn’t think and his heart was beating so fast. And not only because of his feelings. Because of the reaction from the pyromaniac too. But then he decided to do it and before Mick could even say something he kissed him.

But he could only kiss him for a few seconds because the other man turn back from him. “What the hell?” Mick was asking and Leonard noticed how his hand turn into a fist and he knew that his partner… the man that he loved… isn’t feeling the same. And he made himself ready to feel this fist in his face again. But then he could feel something different. Different like lips from the other man on his own one and in this moment his heart was beating fast. Was he feeling the same thing like what the thief felt for the pyromaniac? Leonard doesn’t know. But he enjoyed the feeling from the lips from the other male on his own one and closed his eyes to enjoy that feeling. Even as Mick pushed him against the wall and deepened the kiss more and let it go wilder. And the thief could feel that Mick wanted to do this for a long time.

This kiss holds for a very long time. Until both couldn’t breathe anymore. And both looked in the eyes from each other. And for the first time Leonard doesn’t know what he should say. “I wanted to do since a very long time…” He could hear the words from Mick and the thief must swallow about it and he noticed how his heart was still beating fast and there was a feeling in his stomach he couldn’t explain. “Why you haven’t?” Leonard asked and took one hand from Mick in his own one and he noticed all the calluses from holding guns or from using fire. “Because I didn’t know if I would destroy everything… Like I always do.” Mick said and squeezed his hand a bit more. “You don’t destroy things, Mick. Stop thinking that!” Leonard couldn’t stop looking in the eyes from the pyromaniac. The first time after thirty years he noticed how beautiful they were and that he was close to drown in them.

But then he noticed how Mick starts to pulling him out of the kitchen. “Where are you going?” He asked and raised an eyebrow. But he followed him with the hand in the one from his partner. “Somewhere where we are alone and no one could disturb us.” He said but took his hand from the one from Leonard as he could see how someone came around the corner. It was Sara and as she could see both Leonard couldn’t even try to hide something. And he had the feeling that the young assassin could see everything when there was something and somehow he had the feeling that she knows what’s going on. But she doesn’t say anything and only passed them.

And as Mick and Leonard reached their room, which one they were sharing with each other, the older man pulled his partner inside and pushed him against the wall after Gideon closed the door behind them again. Only to kiss him again. Wild and hungry which the thief enjoyed really much that he kissed him back the same way to show the pyromaniac how much he wanted it. Actually he hated physical contact but as the older man ran with his hands over his body he accepted it and must admit that he really enjoys it. But as the hands from Mick disappear under his sweater and start stroking over his skin he stopped the kiss. “Mick…” He said but he noticed that the pyromaniac doesn’t want to stop. He started to kiss his neck and throat while his hands still ran over his body and were touching his skin everywhere. Then he noticed how the other man start to undress him and throw his jacket and sweater away. “Mick…” Leonard said again and his breath goes heavy while his heart starts racing. He was nervous. Really nervous.

But after Leonard were landing on the bed where Mick had pushed him and started to kiss him again on his neck he knew that he needs to stop him somehow. “Mick, wait!” He said a bit more serious to him and noticed how the other male looked at him confused. “Can we… just make it a bit slow?” Leonard asked and was nervous right now. Especially as he could see the look from the other male. “Mick, I… It’s… I never did this with someone.” He said and was wondering why he were speaking with a stammer. That wasn’t him. And he could see that Mick also noticed that. “You are a virgin?” He asked and from his voice Leonard could hear that he couldn’t believe that. And somehow it makes him more nervous and he wanted to get up and grab his cloth.

But right in that moment Mick pushed him back on the bed and sat down next to him. “So you are a virgin. I would lie to you if I wouldn’t say this is the moment I was waiting for so long. But… we can wait if it’s that what you want.” Leonard was surprised that Mick gave him that offer. But he shook only with his head and said: “No… I want it. But… I don’t want to rush all that.” He must swallow because he knew exactly how the sex from Mick looked like. Always fast. Leonard saw it how it was when they were in prison together. The other mal shrugged with his shoulders before he said: “I must admit that it’s also my first time do this with a virgin but if you really wants it…” Leonard raised only his eyebrows before he cupped the cheeks from Mick and he started to kiss him again. This time it was his turn to let the kiss get deeper and start to play with the tongue from the pyromaniac and he answered the play with a smile on his face.

Damn… the cold-hearted thief had never thought that this could really feel so amazing. The strong arms around him, the skin from the pyromaniac, together in one bed and only kissing each other. But Leonard could feel that this was also the first time for Mick. The first time in being patient and not rushing everything. And Leonard ran with his hands over the skin from Mick and stopped at his chest for a second before he stroke with his long fingers over the burning scars. The other male looked only in his eyes before he starts kissing his neck and the thief closed his eyes.

Damn… Mick couldn’t tell since how long he wanted this. This with his partner and friend. And since he knew that Leonard felt the same for him he couldn’t wait doing this with him. That the younger man next to him was still a virgin makes it a bit difficult but Mick wanted to do it as comfortable as possible for him. Even if he wanted to do it right now with him. And he showed it as he ran with his hands over his body, down to his pants and he starts moving his hand over the bulge between his legs. And he noticed a soft sigh out of the mouth from Leonard and he tried to kiss down to his chest and starts to kiss it and licked over his nipple.

“Damn… Mick…” Leonard mumbled and put his hand on the shaved head from his partner and can’t believe that he will be so soft and patient. But that’s told him that he wanted to feel Mick. More than anything. And he starts to stroke with his long and thin fingers over the neck and back from the other male and lead it to his buttcheeks. “Hm… how it seems there is someone who can’t expect it.” Mick said and was teasing Leonard and the eyes from both males met each other. “I was waiting since thirty years of that moment. Do you really think that I can wait much longer?” Leonard said and a smile appears on his lips because he was also teasing the pyromaniac. Yes he wanted it but he was also afraid of everything. But he knew that Mick won’t hurt him. At least not right now. Then he could see a smile on the face from the older man. A dirty smile before he sat up.

And a few seconds later both were completely naked because Mick put away his and also the pants and boxershorts from both and Leonard helped him. It wasn’t the first time they see each other naked. But this time it was different. And that was the reason why his cheeks turn a bit red. Mick noticed that and must laugh a bit because of that. Then he starts kissing Leonard again, which one answered the kiss very hungry. “You are cute when your cheeks turn red, Snart.” Mick mumbled against the lips from his partner and he wanted to reply on that but in this moment he could feel a hand on his cock which one starts stroking it. And he let out a surprised gasped.

“Mick…” Came out of the mouth from Leonard and he was begging for more after a while the other male was stroking his cock. But while he was looking in the eyes from Mick he was running with his hand over his chest and was stroking all of his muscles which let his heart beats faster again. Damn… for how long he wanted to touch them? And now he could finally do that and he really enjoys that. But before he could do anything else he could feel how Mick took his hand and leads it to his own cock. Leonard swallowed and kissed the other male again while he starts stroking the cock from Mick and could hear how enjoys that.

After a while Mick couldn’t wait much longer and he starts kissing the neck from his partner again before he whispers in his ear: “I want you, Leonard.” It was the first time since a long while since he called him by his name. But this let drive a shudder through the body from Leonard. And he loved it how Mick said his name. But there was another thought in his head. He wanted him, like the thief wanted Mick. “Mick, I…” He whispered and stoped the movements on his cock. But before he could say more he could feel a finger on his lips. “Sh… do you trust me?” Mick asked and looked into the eyes from Leonard. The younger man bite his lips. Actually Mick was the only man he really trusted with everything. Of course they had their moments but he doesn’t want to think on them now. Then he nods before he whispers: “More than anyone…” And in that moment he could feel the lips from Mick on his own one again before he pushed him back on the bed what he let happen and rest is hands on his shoulders for a while until he turned him around on his stomach.

It needs a few seconds until Leonard could feel how something goes inside his after and he opened his eyes wide and his breath goes fast because it felt weird. “Mick…” Came out of his mouth and he must admit that he was really afraid now. But before he could say something else, there were warm lips on his back and shoulders what let his anxiety almost disappear. But his heart was still racing. Especially as Mick starts to move with this finger in him.

It needs a while until he gets used to it and he starts to enjoy it and his body was all relaxed again. And Mick noticed it that he put a second finger in his after and for the moment there was this feeling again but with all the kisses on his back and his neck he stayed relax and started to like it. And somehow now he couldn’t wait until he could feel the cock from the other male in him. But he had seen the size from him and if Mick would it make as comfortable as possible for him it needs a lot of work. That’s why he was waiting and out of his mouth came a few noises that he enjoys it. Also as he could feel how Mick starts to widen his after before he put a third finger in it and continue with his work.

“Mick… please…” Leonard said after a while and looked at him that the eyes from both man met each other. “I want you… now!” He add and his heart was beating fast because he couldn’t believe that they will do this right here and right now. “I want you too, Leonard. But are you sure?” Mick whispered in the eyes from the man on the bed and from him came only a nod. “I am sure.” He said and turned around back on the back and he was looking at his partner. “I never wanted something so much like I want to feel you inside me….” He add and ran with his long fingers over his chest, down to his cock. And noticed how Mick starts to breath heavy. “Careful what you wish for, boss! That couldn’t end very well…” He said and gave Leonard a serious look but had a smile on his face. “Well… then show me how it could end…” The younger man said but his heart was still racing because he knew that he would feel Micks cock inside of him very soon. And alone this thought drives him already crazy.

And Leonard was watching Mick as he crawls down to him and placed himself between his legs and starts to made his cock wet with his spit. Then he raised his hips a bit and lead his cock on his entrance from his after. And after a look at the younger man he pushed his cock inside of him, which let Leonard scream because the first moment it hurts and he was afraid. But then he could feel the lips from the older male on his own one and he kissed him soflty. “Sh… everything is good, Leonard.” Mick said slowly while he pushed his big cock deeper inside of Leonard, what let him gasp more and everything brace without that he even wanted it. “Relax…” He whispers in the ear from his partner and the thief closed his eyes and starts to enjoy the lips on his ear and then on his neck.

At first the cock from Mick felt very uncomfortable in his after but after a while he starts to enjoy it and something in the body from Leonard wanted more. And he starts to move his hips a bit to show the pyromaniac that he was ready for more and he noticed that he was already waiting for this because he starts already moving while he was kissing his chest. Then the pyromaniac put his hand next to the head from Leonard and looked into his eyes while he start bumping in him. And while Leonard starts to focus on his brown eyes in which one he drowned and then he let out the pleasure he felt right now because the pain was gone and the thief starts moaning and let out the pleasure he felt right now. Especially as Mick starts bumping in him. At first slow but then he goes faster and deeper and both were moaning and enjoy that time.

After a while he noticed how Mick starts to bump against his sensitive spot and that let stars appear on his eyes and he moans louder. “Mick… please… don’t stop!” Leonard whispers before he moans again and wrapped his legs around the body from his partner what let him go deeper and his moaning goes louder all the time. But then he could feel something. Something what tells him that his climax wasn’t far away anymore. But before he could say something it already happened and he couldn’t push it away. Leonard was screaming from the pleasure which is going through his body and a few seconds later he could feel how the other male was reaching his high too and he could feel how something warm fills his after and the thief knew that it was the sperm from his partner. And after that he noticed how Mick pulls his cock out of it and he laid down next to him, breathing heavy like him.

It needs a while until both man could say anything again and somehow Leonard felt very cuddling right now. He never felt like this but he let this feeling overwhelm him and he snuggled next to Mick, which one wrapped his arms around him. The thief kissed the chest from the other man and whispered: “It was awesome.” He noticed that Mick was smiling as he answered: “Yeah… and also my first time in doing it slow but it was really worth it!” Leonard was only smiling and he closed his eyes to enjoy the last moments with Mick before they have to be back in the main-room for the next mission. And it was quiet for a while between them until Mick asked: “And with you and Blondie?” Leonard groaned and rolled with his eyes before he looked at his partner. “With Sara and me isn’t anything! There was never anything. She is only a friend. Nothing more. The only one which means something for me was always you.” And he kissed Mick again and noticed that the other male was kissing him back and he enjoyed that feeling. But then Leonard stopped the kiss and looked into the brown eyes from the pyromaniac before he add: “And without Sara this never happened! She convinced me to talk with you… twice! And now stop your jealousy and kiss me, pyro!” He add and noticed how the older male pull him closer and kissed him with a lot of passion and the thief only closed his eyes and enjoyed that feeling.


End file.
